guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miniature Asura
Comments hm why a new article, as i can recall none of the other minipets have their own wiki article Saelfaer 18:21, 6 March 2007 (CST) It'll be deleted, in good time. -Auron 18:22, 6 March 2007 (CST) :There are a couple of minipets that do have their own page I think, but most link to the relevant monster page. Thing is, to my knowledge, there isn't such a think as an actual monster "Asura"... yet. --JP 18:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Not until ANet reveals that CH4 is, in fact, an episode of Lilo and Stitch (as Jamie pointed out). -Auron 18:35, 6 March 2007 (CST) I think we can semi-safely assume this is the minipet Gaile was talking about, from the May PC Gamer magazine? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:38, 6 March 2007 (CST) :guildwars.com news/20070306 --Rainith 18:43, 6 March 2007 (CST) Is it too late to stop Arena Net? *cringes* --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris]] (talk) 18:46, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Oh, come on, it's cute! :P --User:Albinobird 18:47, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Cute? Cute? Ok, you deserve this... *Aggros a huge mob of Rain Beetles and turns volume on max.* --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 18:51, 6 March 2007 (CST) :::Gah! The noise! My brain, I'm going deaf! --User:Albinobird 20:08, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::::Now you feel my pain. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 20:09, 6 March 2007 (CST) I wonder what this is - will it wind up as a playable/monster race in a future GW? Craw 18:50, 6 March 2007 (CST) :The Inquirer story claimed one of the GW2 features would be "playable races include Humans, Charr, Norns, Asurians and Sylvarians." Of course, Gaile also said much in that story was wrong or misleading, so who knows? --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:59, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::I particularly hope this is not a playable race. Although, I hoped for GW to never have more than one playable race. There is a place for multiple races, but GW isn't it, and specifically not for new moogle-things. --Valentein 19:05, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Maybe ArenaNet said something like "Guild Wars 2 will see Humans, Charr, Norns, Asurians and Sylvarians all compete for survival in an inhospitable world". We just don't know. -- Dashface 19:23, 6 March 2007 (CST) If only they gave us moogles instead! Anyway, I think they are inteligent beacuse that one on the website was wearing cargo jeans and a shirt! I don't know if I want to buy the magazine either... unless it has some good stuff besides it. Aside from that, it looks like this might be a little hint for c4. ...Was that viking armor that guy was wearing? Alreajk 19:54, 6 March 2007 (CST) :On the armor, do you mean the Warrior in this picture? It looks like male elite sunspear armor to me. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:01, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::It is Warrior Elite Sunspear Armor. I also hope that there will not be other playable races UNLESS it's purely cosmetic, that is, no difference in actual game mechanics between races. GW is a game founded on player equality, race "traits" or what-have-you have no place in it. Even then I personally would only ever play human. Arshay Duskbrow 20:04, 6 March 2007 (CST) :::Speaking as a fan of D&D, I still want my half-elven race... but I agree on the purely cosmetic bit. The alternative is PvE only, like Junundu. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 20:06, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::::Well, IF there's any truth to the tech-tabloid's story, then the potentially playable races are Humans, Charr, Norns, Asurians and Sylvarians. Humans and Charr are a known commodity, and we now have seen an Asurian. Norn, from the name alone, is likely a Norse or Viking inspired race - maybe a dwarf off-shoot? IMO, that just leaves the Sylvarians as the remaining unknown. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:13, 6 March 2007 (CST) :::::Uh-oh ... I just had a horrid thought ... what if the GW Norn AREN'T Norse inspired, but are instead inspired by these things that resemble Asura? I find the concept just too disturbing ... --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:22, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Knowing Anet there going to go one of two ways. Either The New professions can only be used with the new race. Or they will make all the cores have a race selection. (maybe both.) I see it highly unlikely that they would make a difference.(even though I think I would like it.) You can make any race in PvP. so if you think your build is better with a ____ Just save template and switch over. ~ Zero rogue x 22:26, 6 March 2007 (CST) What the Asura is The Asuras in the Vedic tradition are sort of like imps or demons. Maybe these guys are working for the baddies? Or maybe... Are they part of the new class for Chapter 4?Silver40596 20:16, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Hmmm, they do look kinda' like a cutsified version of the Grentches. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:15, 6 March 2007 (CST) True. But they aren't green, or slimy, or evil looking, though their real-life namesake is...Silver40596 20:16, 6 March 2007 (CST) Looks a lot like Stitch from the Lilo and Stitch animated films. -Ninjatek 09:27, 7 March 2007 (CST) :I know I have seen that thing before some where, I just know it. Darn, I've seen it too many sci-fi/fantasy movies now I haven't a clue where I saw the little thing. Definitely not Stitch, he's furry, I'd remember if what I saw was furry, then again it could GRRR I hate not remembering. - Firestorm (talk • ) ::Dobby the house-elf? Jar Jar Binks? Max of Sam & Max? Ren of Ren & Stimpy? -- Gordon Ecker 03:10, 8 March 2007 (CST) :These are going to be one of the new races in GW2? No thanks... Concerned Citizen 22:42, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Come on, they need a token cute race. They've got an ugly / tough rage (the Charr). -- Gordon Ecker 23:01, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Still, this might be what Asurans looks like as children. -- Dashface 23:29, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Azurans are bad, but that doesnt make the C4 bad. if there were gnomes you'd see evry where a sign that syas: bewere! gnomes armounr, DONT STEP ON US. Asura Miniature Just added the news fresh from the site- an Asura miniature. It looks like something from an upcoming campaign, but personally I seriously hope it's some kind of really bad joke. Honestly, the thing looks like a cross-breed between Dobby and a Moogle, and that's about the kindest way I can phrase myself. Please, someone tell me that the news is a really early, really scary April Fool's. I hope that whatever this Asura is will not be featured in great quantities in Campaign 4. -- Elveh 16:56, 6 March 2007 (CST) :I agree. I don't like it one bit. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:26, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::They're like even cuter versions of goblins. Would you rather have gnomes running around and creeping people out with their misshapen bodies and obscene dances? -- Gordon Ecker 19:56, 6 March 2007 (CST) :::The Travelocity gnome would be FAR more welcome to join GW in my book.--Nog64Talk 19:57, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::::Sure, lawn gnomes, travelocity gnames or Zim gnomes would be great. I was talking about the other gnomes. -- Gordon Ecker 20:09, 6 March 2007 (CST) :::::I cannot stand gnomes in any way, shape or form- mostly because games make them look absolutely ludicrous, without exception. They tend to be annoying as heck too. If Guild Wars really must resort to other fantasy races, I'd much rather see Elves of the Tolkien kind. -- Elveh 08:16, 7 March 2007 (CST) Azurans are bad, but that doesnt make the C4 bad. if there were gnomes you'd see evry where a sign that syas: bewere! gnomes armounr, DONT STEP ON US.Zorgix 10:10, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Graphic from GW Official Site Should we have the picture from GW up there? Someone put it up there, so I might as well ask. --User:Albinobird 22:56, 6 March 2007 (CST) :See also Image:Asura.jpg -- Dashface 23:01, 6 March 2007 (CST) Binky? So, apparently quite a few people think these things resemble Jar Jar Binks. Binks. That's... disturbingly close to Binky. Anyone else think Gaile's joke of the 4th game being called Binky's Spelling Adventure was actually a vague hint it'll involve these things then? Assuming it's really taking place in a northern land, her joke of it taking place in Antarctica was a hint as well. Methinks Gaile is a tricksy one... Capcom 23:40, 6 March 2007 (CST) :If you read into something enough, you'll find info one way or another, hehe. It's a plausible conincedence... either she knew exactly what she was talking about back then, or she just happened to make up something that made sense (sort of). :Someone needs to ask Gaile next time she's on... "is it true that everything you say is true?". Based on her answer, we might or might not find info pertaining to the release date of Guild Wars 3. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:34, 7 March 2007 (CST) :: GW 4 you mean ? --OMEGA-ThundeR 03:56, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::No, I was talking about Guild Wars 3 the game, not the campaign. As in the sequel to the sequel of Guild Wars as a whole. :P Just making a point, if we think about anything enough, we can find proof of just about anything. Or not. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:24, 8 March 2007 (CST) More than 1 per account? Any word on whether you can buy multiple magazines and receive multiple pets? I find it unlikely that you can, but I just wanted to check. Adversion 10:14, 9 March 2007 (CST) :I assume not as was the case with the Gray Giant minipet several months back in PCGamer magazine. See the discussion Talk:Miniature Gray Giant.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al''']] 05:09, 10 March 2007 (CST)